


What's Best

by MarvelMaree



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Angel Reyes has always been a part of your life. He’s helped you through the hardest parts of your life, and you’ve stuck by him through the toughest parts of his. Angel has always done what he thought was best for you, even if doing so meant that he hurt you in the process. Angel only wants you to be happy, what he can’t see is that you’re happiest with him.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel reyes/black reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Being a black girl in Santo Padre had always been a challenge for you. Your family had moved there when you were two, and it was the only place you remembered ever calling home. Your family was one of very few African American families in the entire town so that usually meant that you were one of the only black girls in your class. **  
**

It didn’t bother you much, being the only black girl, because it’s what you were used to, but you couldn’t help but feel slightly envious of your cousins that grew up in predominantly black areas. When it came to hair care, you had to get creative. You either made do with what was sold around you, or you would ask family members to send you certain products for you to try. 

Not only were you one of the few black people in the town, but you were also plus size. You had been your entire life, and it seemed to be something that ran in your family. While in school, you hated standing next to the other girls in your class. They were always so much smaller than you, and even though they never teased you about it, it was something that nagged at the back of your mind. 

The older you got, the more you loved Santo Padre. Your best friend, Angel Reyes, was born there and you couldn’t imagine your life without him or his family. You didn’t see yourself leaving because of them. But you couldn’t say the same thing about your parents. 

You had always known that your father would leave. Santo Padre wasn’t where he wanted to be and where he wanted to be was with your mom.

Your mom skipped town when you were fifteen, abandoning you and your dad. It took your dad three hours to follow her the first time leaving you with enough money and food to last a few days. You weren’t worried at first; you actually enjoyed having the house to yourself. 

The only person that knew that your parents were gone was Angel and that was only because he was your best friend. You made Angel promise to keep it quiet because you believed that your parents would come back soon, so he did. You’d done a good job at hiding it, but when the money started to run out, that’s when you began to worry.

Angel would often invite you over for dinner claiming that his mom had been asking about you, but you would decline. You were terrified of what would happen if anyone found out about your parents.

You had skipped a few days of school, and you were ignoring Angel every time he would come over to check on you. He’d even sent Ez one evening, but you never answered the door. You wished they would leave you alone just like your parents had.

You were sitting on your couch one weekday morning. You had decided to stay home from school, yet again, when a knock sounded on your door. Confused, you placed a bookmark in your book and sat it down before heading to the door. Your heart sank when you looked through the peephole to find Mrs. Reyes standing on the other side.

You opened the door and smiled, “Hola señora Reyes.” 

“Mija,” she smiled and pulled you into a hug. “How are you?”

You wrung your hands when you sat back on the couch, a nervous tick that gave you away every time. “I’m alright,” you whispered, refusing to make eye contact with her.

She hummed and looked around the room taking note that all the blinds were open, letting in the sunlight. It was hot and keeping the blinds open in the middle of the day only made it hotter. It was silent between the two of you for a few moments before she spoke again.

“Why didn’t you go to school today, mija? Angel said that you haven’t gone all week.” 

You could feel her eyes on you, and at that point, you knew Angel had told her what happened. You sniffled, and before the first tear had fallen, Mrs. Reyes had enveloped you in a hug. She held you as you cried and told her all about your parents. You told her how your parents had been gone for a little over a month and that the lights were out and that you didn’t know what to do because you were out of money. She held you until you finished and wiped your tears away.

“Ve a empacar una bolsa, y/n, you cannot stay in this house alone,” her tone left no room for argument so you nodded and left to pack your bag.

Ten minutes later, you headed back to the front room with your bag of clothes and your backpack ready to go and headed out the door with Mrs. Reyes.

“I left your parents a note for when they come back telling them where you are, y/n,” she explained on the way to her house. “And don’t be mad at Angel, mija. When it comes to you, he does whatever he thinks is best, and him telling me was the best thing to do.”

You nodded once more and continued to look out the window. You couldn’t be angry at Angel because you knew she was right. Angel had proven that time and time again.

You’d stayed with the Reyes’ for a month before your father decided to come back to town. When Mr. Reyes opened the door that night and let your father in, your heart sank at the look in his eyes. You knew that your mother hadn’t come back with him. 

You were silent the entire time you packed your bag and Angel sat on the bed and watched you. Neither of you wanted you to leave, but with your father back, there was no reason for you to stay.

As soon as you were finished, you looked at Angel and sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” you said before giving him a hug and walking towards your father. You hugged each of the Reyes’ before you left and thanked them for being there for you.

Your father was silent for most of the ride back home, until you asked him about your mother.

“What did you find?” you asked.

“I tracked her all the way to Tempe in Arizona, she’d always talked about living in Arizona,” he paused to take a deep drag from his cigarette. “I stayed there for a few days asking around to see if anyone had seen her and then I found her. And we fought, made up, and fought again. I really did try to get her to come back, y/n, but she split. Again.” 

You nodded and twiddled your thumbs and frowned when you noticed that the sun was setting. 

“Look, I know I shouldn’t have left you, but you needed to stay here while I looked for her, y/n,” he explained. “The road isn’t a place for a kid, believe me.”

You remained silent as you pulled up to the house and you both hopped out of the car. You lingered behind your dad as he entered and flipped on the light switch.

“I guess I forgot to pay that, hmm.”

You scoffed before you brushed past him and went straight to your room. And plopped face down onto your bed. You wanted to cry, you really did, but you didn’t have any more tears left.

Weeks passed, and things were finally getting back to normal. Well as normal as they could get without your mom there. You went back to school and caught up on the work you missed and continued to spend time at the Reyes’ house. Mrs. Reyes would often send you home with enough leftovers for your dad. 

It was the last day of school, and Angel had invited you over to go swimming with him and Ez and you rushed home to grab a change of clothes when you found the note.

_Y/N,_

_I hate to do this to you again, but I got word on where your mother might be. It isn’t much, but I have to try and find her. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but I’ve paid all the bills up for a few months and left you some cash. If you run out, I’m sure you can go stay with Marisol and Felipe again._

_See you soon x_

You crumpled the note and threw it on the floor. You made your way into your bedroom and sat on the edge of your bed.

_How could he leave you again? What was wrong with you that neither of your parents wanted you?_ You asked yourself over and over again. You couldn’t believe this was happening. 

You didn’t realize that you had fallen asleep until you heard someone knocking on your door. You didn’t move in hopes that they would leave you alone, and you were glad when the knocking finally stopped. That relief was short-lived when tapping could be heard on your bedroom window and you knew that only one person would tap on your window. You sighed before you moved to open your window and moved back to your bed as Angel climbed through your window.

“Why didn’t you come swimming with us?” he asked. You could tell that he was upset, but once he got a good look at your face, he knew. “He left again.”

You didn’t respond, and Angel stormed over to your closet and grabbed your bag before tossing it on the bed beside you.

“Angel,” you began, but he cut you off.

“No, y/n! Not this time,” he kneeled in front of you. “I’m not letting you stay here alone again. You’re staying with us. My family loves you.”

You chewed your lip and nodded and Angel walked to the front room as you packed. When the two of you made it to his house, Mrs. Reyes took one look at you and welcomed you with open arms.

This vicious cycle continued for the next three years. Your dad would run off chasing some half lead as to where your mother was, leaving you to fend for yourself. The moment you knew he was gone, you would find yourself on the Reyes’ doorstep with your bag. Your father would be gone for months on end without a call and then show up and act like everything was okay. 

Until two weeks after your eighteenth birthday.

“He isn’t coming back, is he?” you asked Angel. The two of you sat on your front porch for hours after your dad drove off.

Angel took your hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. You both had been there when your dad had decided to take off again, promising that he would return, but you noticed that he had packed all of his clothes this time. You knew that he wasn’t coming back. 

And so did Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, fluff, smut (loss of v-card), angst… angst… and more angst

After you graduated high school, you decided to go to community college. You had once dreamt of moving away one day but your heart was in Santo Padre. You knew that you would never leave.

Ez, the genius, finished high school at the top of his class and went off to University. He would often come back to visit his family, his girlfriend, Emily, but he spent most of his time at school.

Angel attended community college with you and worked at his father’s carnicería to help his ma and pop for a few years. Angel was always in and out of trouble. He would often get into bar fights where you would have to patch him up afterward. He spent more time at your house than his own, but you didn’t mind. You enjoyed having him near you, and you suspected that he enjoyed being near you as well.

But your life changed the day Angel went to jail. He’d gotten into another fight, and he couldn’t make it out in time before the cops came and locked him up. Every Saturday, for eighteen months, you visited him. And when he got out, he made sure that you were the first person he saw. 

He didn’t bring you around many of his friends saying that he wanted to keep that part of his life separate from you. You knew that he worked at the Romero Brothers Scrapyard, but Angel had made you promise to never go there without him.

About a year after Angel got out, and after you continued asking about his job, he finally introduced you to someone that he worked with.

“Hey, y/n,” Angel yelled from outside your house.

You stepped outside a few moments later with a scowl on your face. “Why are you yelling, Angel?” you paused at the top step and looked down at him with your hand on your hip. It was another hot day, so you had chosen to lounge around the house in your usual shorts and a tank top.

“I want you to meet someone,” he said as he walked up to give you a hug. “This is Coco. I met him while I was locked up.”

Coco took a step forward, and you reached out to shake his hand. He grasped it without looking at you and mumbled, “Johnny “Coco” Cruz”, before he dropped your hand again.

You smiled, “Well, any friend of Angel’s is a friend of mine. Come on in, I’ll make you guys something to eat.” You turned and walked back into your house when you heard Coco speak.

“That’s your old lady?” he asked Angel, but he didn’t receive a response, well not one that you heard.

After that day, Coco spent a lot of time over your house, and you two became good friends. He was quiet around most people, but he talked around those that he was comfortable with. He would often spend the night when he didn’t want to go home and you would patch him up just as you would do for Angel.

On the nights when either of them would come to you looking for your help, you wanted to ask them why, but you knew you wouldn’t get any answers. When they started riding motorcycles, you got a nagging feeling that they were a part of the Mayans MC, but you never outright asked them. 

Things were finally settling in Santo Padre for you again. Angel was back in your life, and it looked like he’d learned from his time in jail. Coco was a great addition and things were running smoothly.

But life is a funny thing. When things are going well, life tends to shake things up and ruin things for people.

It was a hot summer day when Mrs. Reyes was killed.

You didn’t have all the details, but you knew that Ez had been the one to find her. You spent hours at the Reyes’ house with Felipe and Ez in the aftermath. You were trying to locate Angel, but he had been dodging your calls and you knew it had something to do with the club. 

You insisted on spending the night, but Felipe assured you that you didn’t have to and said that it would be better if you went home. 

“Angel will be looking for you,” he explained, “he won’t come looking here.” You nodded and gave him another hug before you returned home.

Hours later, you were awoken by pounding on your door. You slipped on your slippers and went to open it.

“He kept saying your name,” Coco explained with a shrug as he stood holding Angel up against your doorstep. Angel’s eyes were glassy as he stared at you and he could barely keep himself upright. You moved aside to let them in and pointed him towards the spare room. You wouldn’t dare let Angel sleep in your bed this drunk.

“Thanks, Coco,” you said with a soft smile as you walked him to the door. You waited until he drove off before you went to check on Angel and you were thankful that you had placed a trashcan next to the bed when you walked in. 

You waited until he was finished before you handed him a bottle of water and he pushed your hand away.

“Fine,” you mumbled. “I’ll be in my room,” you said and placed the bottle on the nightstand and moved to walk away but Angel grabbed your wrist.

“I’m sorry,” his whisper was broken. He was broken, and you couldn’t find it in yourself to leave him.

You climbed onto the bed behind him and held him to you. He turned over to face you, and you tightened your arms around him.

“She’s gone, y/n,” he whispered before his tears broke through.

Angel had seen you cry many times throughout your friendship, however, this was one of the few times that you had seen him cry. You wished that you could take all of his pain away but you knew that wasn’t possible, and it broke your heart that all you could do was hold him close as he cried. 

The next morning, you woke with Angel still in your arms. This wasn’t a new thing for you, as you two would often sleep in the same bed together. You removed yourself from his hold and made your way to the bathroom to relieve yourself. You tried to stay as quiet as possible because you knew he needed the rest. You also knew that he would be hungry when he woke up.

When you entered the kitchen, you pulled out enough food to make Angel’s favorite breakfast. You smiled when you heard him grumble _Good morning_ from the kitchen door as he shuffled into the room.

You continued to cook in silence as he sat at the table.

“They said that it was a robbery gone wrong,” Angel mumbled from the table.

You placed the spatula down and looked at him. “That doesn’t make any sense,” you responded. “Your parents have been there forever, and they’ve never been robbed before.”

“That’s what Ezekiel says,” Angel sighed, “but it doesn’t have to make sense. The cops aren’t going to look into it. I already know that.”

You fixed his plate and brought it over to him. “But they have to do something,” you countered, “that’s their job!”

“Yeah, like they did anything when your father kept disappearing on you,” Angel snapped.

You frowned at his words.

“Shit, I didn’t mean that, y/n. Can we just,” he sighed. “Can we just drop it?”

You nodded. You knew that he didn’t mean it, but it still hurt to hear him say it. 

“You’re not going to eat?” Angel asked from behind you.

“I’m not hungry,” you responded as you left the kitchen, “I’m going to visit Felipe soon. You can come if you want.” You slammed the door to your room shut without waiting for an answer.

When you emerged from your room a half an hour later, you found Angel and Coco sitting on your front porch each smoking a cigarette. When you walked out of the house, they both turned and looked at you but only Coco smiled. He pulled you into a hug and mumbled _Good morning_ when you pulled back.

Angel watched the two of you with a frown on his face, but he didn’t say anything.

“Are you coming?” you asked looking up at Angel and frowning when he shook his head.

“I’m gonna stay here,” he responded. “I’m sure pops doesn’t want to see me right now.”

“Angel, that’s not-”

“I said _**no**_ , y/n,” Angel snapped at you for the second time that morning. You turned and walked to your car without responding and drove off.

You stayed with Felipe for a few hours. You weren’t sure what to say, so you just sat in silence with him. You cooked a couple of meals for him before you left, promising to return the next day and he thanked you for your kindness before you went on your way.

You drove home in silence, and you thought about the Reyes brothers. You hadn’t seen Ez all day, and you wondered how he was doing. You smiled softly as you pulled up to your driveway and saw Angel and Ez talking near Ez’s truck, and you hopped out of the car and they both turned to look at you. 

“Don’t make me regret giving that to you, Ez,” you heard Angel say as you made your way closer to them. You quirked your eyebrow up in question when you reached them, but Ez ignored it and gave you a hug.

“I gotta go, y/n, thanks for taking care of everyone,” he said before placing a kiss on your cheek and walking back to the truck.

“What was all that about?” you asked Angel as Ez drove off.

“Nothing,” he responded. You wanted to ask more questions, but you knew that he would shut you out if you did. 

“Is Coco still here?” you asked instead, looking around for his bike.

“What’s going on between you two? You two have gotten pretty close,” Angel narrowed his eyes at you.

“Seriously, Angel?” You turned and walked away without another word, but he followed you into the house.

“I’m serious as a fucking heart attack, y/n!” He yelled from behind you and you laughed. You threw your keys on the table near the couch and turned to face him, your two fingers pointing in his face.

“Fuck you, Angel,” you yelled, you couldn’t believe that Angel was accusing you of sleeping with Coco. “You have no right, no right at all to accuse me of anything. And so what if there was something going on between Coco and me! That’s between Coco and me.” 

“I knew I shouldn’t have brought him around,” he retorted as he stepped closer to you. “I knew you’d spread your legs for just anyone.”

Angel’s head turned to the side from the force of your slap and you stepped away from him. Your eyes filled with tears as you moved away from him and into your bedroom. You understood that he was hurting, but that didn’t give him the right to say such hurtful things to you. You thought he knew you better than that after being best friends for your entire life.

You slammed your bedroom door and flung yourself into your bed and clutched your pillow. You were shocked when you began to cry; it had been a while since you had allowed yourself to cry. You heard Angel as he made his way to your bedroom door and knocked. 

“Y/n, can I come in please?” he begged.

You ignored him, and silently hoped that he would go away. You heard his footsteps begin to retreat from your door and your heart slightly seized when you heard the front door close. You listened and waited for the sound of his bike starting, but it never came. You stood up and looked around and began to make your way to your door when you heard three taps on your window.

You rolled your eyes and moved closer to the window and opened it for Angel.

“Y/n, I’m sorry,” he said as soon as he climbed in. “There’s no excuse for what I said, I can’t lose you too. I- I love you.”

“I love you too, Angel,” you responded. “But that doesn’t-”

“No, y/n, I’m in love with you,” he clarified. “I’ve been in love with you since we were kids. You’ve always been it for me.”

You stood a few feet away from him slack-jawed as you put two and two together. You thought about how your ex-boyfriends would get jealous when you spent time with Angel. You thought about all the times that Angel would come to your rescue even when you thought you could handle it.

“That’s not true, Angel,” you whispered.

Angel kissed his teeth, “The hell it isn’t, y/n,” he took a step closer to you and cupped your face, “and I know you love me too.”

He licked his lips when you gripped his shirt and leaned forward, brushing his lips against yours.

“We’re meant to be together, y/n,” Angel mumbled against your lips, “I know you love me, don’t you?”

You nodded your head and leaned forward to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back.

“I need to hear you say it, y/n.” Angel held you still not allowing you to move forward or backward.

You opened your eyes and looked into his brown ones. “I-” you started before you cleared your throat, “I’ve loved you my whole life, Angel.”

You’d imagined your first kiss with Angel over the years. You imagined what would lead to his lips finally connecting with yours and the whispered ‘I love you’s’ that would pass between you two. But you never imagined just how right it would feel. The world felt a little more at peace during this moment with him.

Angel grasped the backs of your thighs and lifted you up and walked you to your bed. You squealed when he dropped you on your mattress, but your protests were cut off when he reached behind him and pulled his shirt off with one hand. You’d seen Angel shirtless thousands of times, but this time was completely different.

Angel smirked at the look on your face and bent down to kiss you again. You spread your thighs so that he could fit between them. Angel slid his hand under your shirt and rubbed your soft stomach before moving to your covered breasts and pulling your bra cups down. You moaned at the feeling as he rolled your nipple between his fingers. You pushed lightly on his shoulder, and he detached himself from your lips and frowned.

“Wha-?” he began, but cut himself off when he noticed that you pulled your shirt over your head and reached behind you to remove your bra. He blinked as he watched it fall to the floor. “Fuck.” He stared for a minute, taking in the soft glow radiating from your soft brown skin, and the air around you buzzed with excitement as you waited.

You reached up and pulled him back into a kiss; his hands roamed over your breasts and stomach freely before he pulled away once again. He trailed kisses down your neck to your breast. His lips latched onto one nipple while his fingers lightly pinched the other. You moaned and bucked your hips encouraging him to continue.

“Do you know how long I’ve dreamed of having you just like this? Underneath me?” he asked as he hovered above you. “Look at me, y/n.”

Your eyes flew open and locked onto him.

“Keep your eyes on me.” You nodded as he moved down and took off your shorts. You wiggled under his intense gaze and moved to cover yourself up, but stopped when he flashed you a serious look. “Don’t try to hide this beautiful body from me, y/n.”

He reached out to touch you, but your nerves got the best of you. “Angel, wait,” you called, and he froze just inches from touching you.

You sighed and covered your face, and you felt the bed shift as he laid beside you.

“I’m sorry I moved too fast, y/n,” he apologized and you laughed.

“No, Angel, that’s not it. I just… I’ve never…,” you paused trying to find the right words.

“You’ve never had sex before?” Angel asked and you shook your head ‘no’. “But you’ve had boyfriends before and they never wanted to?”

“Oh, they’ve wanted to, but I never wanted to, you know,” you clarified before continuing, “it never felt right.”

Angel pulled you close to him and kissed the top of your head. “We don’t have to do anything that you aren’t ready to do. We can just lay here and sleep if that’s what you want.”

You shook your head, “No, Angel. I didn’t want to have sex with them because I wasn’t ready, but with you, I am.”

Angel leaned over and kissed you, once again stealing your breath away.

Your chest heaved when he pulled back again and you pouted.“It’s unfair that you’re fully clothed, and I’m butt ass naked, Angel.”

Angel laughed and placed a kiss on your cheek. “We’re getting to that, mi amor, but first, you gon let me eat?”

You felt your pussy clench in response. You nodded as you spread your legs to make room for him. Angel hitched your thighs over his shoulders and placed light kisses along your inner thighs. He locked eyes with you as he slid his tongue inside of your pussy and curled his tongue upwards. He made slurping noises as he continued to eat you out. He moaned as he sucked and nibbled on your clit. 

Angel’s fingers dug into the meat of your thighs every time you broke eye contact with him. He wanted you to watch him as he watched you come undone for him. Your eyes rolled back when he added a finger inside of you as he sucked on your clit. Your legs began to shake when he added the second finger. You felt his fingers deep inside of you as they reached places even you’d never reached before. Angel released your clit with a ‘pop’ and sat up on his knees keeping his fingers deep within you.

“I can feel you grippin’ my fingers, mi dulce. You wanna cum, don’t you?” He asked, his voice purring above you.

You clutched at the sheets beside you and nodded. Angel reached up and tweaked your nipple, and the unexpected pain sent you over the edge. His fingers continued to work you through your orgasm. Being able to hold him once again and feeling his muscles against your body for the first time in a year and a half sent your mind careening with possibilities, but having him bring you this pleasure was just as good.

Angel smiled down at you when you opened your eyes. He pulled his fingers out of you and sucked them into his mouth, and you watched, mouth opened wide. When he bent down to kiss you once again, you welcomed him with open arms. You tasted yourself on his tongue, and that made you hungry for more. Your hand moved down to his waist and you slipped your hand into his boxers. You wanted to taste him, but he stopped you.

“I won’t last any longer if we do that, mi dulce,” Angel warned before he pushed his pants and boxers down and kicked them off, “I’m going to go slow, y/n, I don’t want to hurt you.” You nodded when you felt the tip of his dick at your entrance. You spread your legs wider and bit your lip. Angel slipped his dick between your lips, coating himself in your wetness. You could feel how big he was and it made you a little nervous.

“Anytime you want me to stop, tell me and I will,” he whispered, and when you nodded you felt him push the head in. Your hands shot up to his shoulders and you dug your nails in. “Relax, y/n, please,” he whispered, “do you want me to stop?” You shook your head no and held still. Angel cupped your chin and made you look at him. “Y/n, do you want me to stop?” He asked again.

“N-no, k-keep going, please!”

He nodded before pushing in farther. He told you how good you felt wrapped around him as he pushed into you. You relaxed as you got used to the feeling of having him inside of you and before long, he was completely inside. Angel held himself there for a few more moments, giving you the chance to fully adjust to him. Your breath fanned across his cheek as he waited and he continued to hold himself still as he waited for you.

When you started to calm down a bit, you rolled your hips a little, and Angel groaned above you. When you moved a second time, his eyes snapped to yours and you smiled. Angel slowly pulled out enough to only leave the tip in before he pushed back into you. After a few thrusts, you began to match his rhythm. He leaned down and placed a sloppy kiss on your throat when you dragged your nails down his back. 

You hitched your right leg higher upon his waist when his thrusts began to speed up. Angel pulled you closer to him whispering how much he loved you and his name fell from your lips like a prayer. The two of you moved together like a well-practiced dance, your names falling from each other’s lips, and confirmations of love passed between the two of you as if you had been saying them forever.

Your orgasm snuck up on you this time and you let out a silent scream as it washed over you. Angel’s hips stuttered against you when you came. Your pussy clamped down on him making it harder for him to move, but he continued. He watched you as you came, taking in how beautiful you looked, and when his name fell from your lips, he lost all control, spilling his seed deep within you.

Angel laid on top of you, spent, as you both tried to catch your breath. You whimpered when he rolled from on top of you causing your pussy to clench around nothing once again. You felt the stickiness of his cum dribble from you and onto the bed below you and you felt Angel move around a bit before he removed himself from the bed. 

You were too tired to move, so you kept your eyes closed and waited for him to come back. You heard the faucet running in the bathroom for a few seconds and then you heard Angel return. Angel spread your legs once again, and you felt a warm cloth press against your skin. You let out a contented sigh as Angel wiped you clean. When he finished, you waited for him to climb back into the bed. You quickly attached yourself to him as he settled in next to you and pulled a blanket over the two of you. You finally allowed yourself to drift off to sleep when Angel’s breathing finally calmed.

You weren’t sure how long you slept, but when you woke up the sun still wasn’t up. Angel laid next to you and he looked so peaceful, so you watched him for a minute before drifting back asleep.

The next time you woke up, it was because of Angel and his cellphone. The shrill sound pierced through the air startling the both of you from your sleep. Angel slowly blinked his eyes open as if trying to remember where he was as his phone rang. He soon got his bearings when your face came into view, and he smiled.

“Good morning,” he whispered before placing a kiss on your lips.

You kissed him back and grumbled against his lips when his phone began to ring again. You attempted to pull away from him, but he followed you, refusing to break the kiss. The two of you continued to kiss and ignore Angel’s ringing phone, and it wasn’t until your phone started to ring that it struck you as odd. Somebody was trying to get a hold of Angel, and they knew he was with you.

You placed your hands on his chest and gently pushed him away before nodding towards your phone. “You should probably get that, Angel.”You said and laughed as he pouted.

He stood up from the bed and picked up your phone.

“Hello,” he answered. You watched him from the bed and smiled.

“What?” he said, his voice serious, and your stomach dropped. You watched with curious eyes as Angel moved around your room and gathered his clothes.

“I’m on my way,” he snapped before he ended the call.

“Angel?” you questioned from the bed, “Angel, what happened?”

His eyes snapped towards you before he tossed your clothes onto the bed.

“Ez killed a fucking cop.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, fluff?, angst… angst… and more angst

Ez’s trial was a quick one. Cop killers were rarely found innocent. It killed you to see your second family ripped apart once again. Ez was sentenced to 20 years in prison before his mother’s funeral and you watched Felipe’s face crumble as they took Ez away in handcuffs. You watched as Emily cried next to you and you clutched Angel’s hand in yours. Nothing was ever going to be the same. **  
**

In the weeks following Ez’s sentencing, Angel began to pull away from you. You understood; he had just lost his mother and his brother in a short amount of time. You gave him his space but after three weeks of him ignoring your calls, you decided that enough was enough. You knew the days that he worked and even though you promised that you would never go there, you went to the scrapyard to find him.

When you pulled up to the gate, you were greeted by a balding man, who introduced himself as Chucky, wearing a Romero Brother’s shirt just like Angel’s. You told Chucky that you were a friend of Angel’s and that you needed to talk to him. He let you inside and took you to a nearby building. When you entered, you were hit with the smell of stale cigarette smoke and alcohol. You moved over to the bar and sat while you waited for Angel.

You played with your phone as you waited for Angel, not really paying attention to your surroundings.

“Long time, no see, y/n,” you heard a familiar voice next to you and you smiled.

“Coco!” you giggled. “How are you?” You pulled him into a hug before he sat next to you.

“I’m doing better now,” he smiled up at you. “I thought Angel was hiding you away.”

“More like hiding from me,” you grumbled. “where is he anyway?”

“Should be done in a minute,” Coco said as he pointed to a door on the other side of the room, “he sure as hell will be happy to see you. He’s been a right bitch these last couple of weeks without you.”

You gave him a confused look, “Coco, what did he tell you?”

“Said that you two were taking a break or some shit,” he said with a shrug.

“Oh, okay,” you said standing up from your seat, “don’t tell him that I was here.”

“Y/n!” Coco called behind you as you walked through the door but you didn’t look back. You needed to get to your car and get home as fast as you could. You could feel the bile begin to rise from the pit of your stomach. Your mind raced as you walked, a different thought forming with each passing second. _How could he say that you two were on a break? How could he decide that without talking to you? After all that you’ve been through, how could he push you aside like you were nothing?_

You were so deep in your head that you didn’t hear your name being called from across the yard. You didn’t snap out of your thoughts until you felt a hand on your shoulder turning you around. When Angel’s face came into view you couldn’t hold it in any longer and you vomited all over his shoes.

Angel led you away from your car and back towards what looked like a group of trailers. He kept one arm around your waist, and the other gripped your arm as if he didn’t want you to try to leave again. He kicked off his shoes when you reached one of the trailers and helped you in before he grabbed another pair of shoes and left without a word.

You stood there confused for a second. Did he really just leave you here without saying a word? You walked over to the door and tried the handle, but it didn’t budge.

“Now, I know he didn’t just lock me in here,” you tried it again and earned the same result, “he did,” You grumbled as you looked around the trailer. You wondered if this was where he had been sleeping the last couple of weeks. You wondered if he had been sleeping alone. That thought caused your stomach to roll again. You couldn’t, wouldn’t think about Angel sleeping with another woman.

You waited patiently for Angel to return, waiting to call him every foul word under the sun that you could think of. It had been weeks since you had last seen him. All because he was on some self-imposed pity party. The least he could do is tell you to your face.

You sat at the table and waited some more. You were getting antsy and your knee bounced as you continued to wait. You wondered if he would hear you if you just started screaming.

You were preparing yourself to test your theory when you heard the latch to the trailer unlock. You hopped up when Angel stepped in and closed the door behind him. He refused to look at you when he placed a bottle of ice-cold water in front of you and spoke.

“What are you doing here, y/n?”

You were taken aback by his question. “What do you mean, _what am I here_? I haven’t seen you in weeks, Angel. You don’t call anymore. Felipe hasn’t seen you either. I know you told me to never come here without you, but I had to see you, Angel.” As angry as you were, you couldn’t find it in you to yell at him.

He remained silent, opting for a drink instead.

“Angel, talk to me, please,” you hated begging. “You said that you didn’t want to lose me, Angel. I’m right here. Please tell me this isn’t the end.”

He finally looked at you, and your heart broke at the look in his eyes.

“I have to do what’s best, y/n,” he said, his voice void of emotion. “Don’t come back here again.”

You felt as if he had taken your bottle of water and dumped it over your head with his dismissal. You never thought Angel would be the one to make you feel this low again. You sat there for a few more seconds absorbing his words before you finally stood and made your way to the trailer door. You turned around to say something, but chose otherwise and left him to his thoughts without another word.

When your parents left, you thought that was rock bottom for you, but it wasn’t. Angel leaving you had reopened old wounds that you had thought were healed. Old insecurities came flooding back to the point where you rarely left the house outside of going to work or the store.

Coco came around to check on you when he could and you would cook for him like before. He would fill you in on how Angel was doing even though you never asked, but you needed to know.

Coco’s visits became a regular thing as the summer progressed. You could count on him coming over to your house at least three times a week. He kept your spirits up and assured you that Angel would come around.

“I don’t know about that, Coco,” you responded one night when he came around. “He doesn’t want me around anymore, and I think I should give him his space.”

“What are you talking about, y/n? Angel is miserable without you.”

You shrugged. “I’ve been talking to my cousin. You know I haven’t seen my family in a few years, and she said that I could come and stay with her for a while and she’d help me with the baby.”

Coco’s head snapped to face you, “The what?”

You laughed, “Yeah, I’m pregnant. The fucker knocked me up then dumped me.”

“He dumped you after you told him that you were pregnant?” Coco stood and moved towards his bike.

“He doesn’t know, Coco,” your sentence caught him off guard, causing him to freeze in his steps. “And I don’t want him to know.”

Coco scrubbed his face, “Y/n, you can’t keep this from him, he deserves to know.”

“It’s not like I haven’t tried,” you snapped. “he doesn’t want to see me.”

Coco opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he walked back over to you. “When do you leave?”

“This weekend,” you mumbled.

“Shit, y/n,” Coco whistled, “how long have you been planning this?”

You shrugged, “A few weeks. I started to just leave and not say anything to anyone, but I can’t just leave you or Mr. Reyes like that.”

“Damn right,” Coco laughed, “you know he’s gonna track you down when he finds out.”

You nodded, “That’s why you’re not going to say anything. And he doesn’t talk to Felipe much, so that should buy me some time to get far away from here.”

Coco grunted but kept quiet otherwise until you heard his stomach growl.

“Come on, Johnny Coco Cruz,” you laughed. “Let me fix you something to eat.”

Coco laughed at your use of his full name and followed you into the house. He helped you cook, something he had only done a couple of times before, but you didn’t mind one bit.

No matter how deep you were into your sleep, the sound of Angel’s motorcycle could always wake you up, and even after not hearing it for a while, it was still ingrained into your memory.

When Angel pulled up to your house that night, part of you was ecstatic to see him, but the other part wanted to never see him again. When his knocks began, you shut off your side table light and ignored them; you didn’t know what you would say to him. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. You didn’t want him to think that he could walk in and out of your life whenever he wanted. He knocked for a few more minutes before you heard a car door slam and then muffled voices.

You attempted to drown them out by placing your pillow over your head. You sighed when you couldn’t hear them anymore, but that peace was short-lived when your cellphone began to ring. You reached over and grabbed it, intent on sending the call straight to voicemail, but Felipe’s name caught your eye. You pulled your head from under the pillow and answered the call.

“Mija, open the door please,” Felipe spoke into the phone. “We need to talk.”

“Only if Angel leaves,” you responded. You couldn’t face him just yet.

“I’m not going anywhere!” he yelled telling you that Felipe had his phone on speaker.

“Then I’m not opening the door!” you countered.

You heard Felipe sigh and you knew that he was rubbing his eyes. “Angel, why don’t you take my truck and come back later. Déjame hablar con ella sola. _Let me talk to her alone._ ”

You heard Angel grumble and Felipe’s keys jingle when Angel took them from him. You waited quietly until you heard Felipe’s truck start and pull out of your driveway before you made your way to the front door.

“He’s gone, mija, you can open the door,” Felipe said into the phone. Your hand hovered over the doorknob for a few seconds before you unlocked it and opened it. Felipe stepped in and pulled you into a tight hug. “Oh, mija,” he mumbled into your hair, and you felt yourself begin to cry.

When you finally pulled away from Felipe’s embrace, you moved to close the door only to be stopped by Angel standing in the doorframe with his arms crossed.

“How–?”

“I only moved the truck to the street, mi amor,” he answered as he stepped fully into the house. “Did you really think that I was going to leave?”

“Yeah, I actually did,” you said as you turned back to Felipe. “What brings you here, Felipe?” You asked as you gestured to the couch.

“Angel told me some disturbing news earlier,” Felipe responded.

You ducked your head in shame. “I wasn’t going to leave without seeing you, Felipe, I promise.”

“And what about me?” Angel asked from his spot by the door.

“What about you?” you snapped. “You weren’t even supposed to find out. Coco wasn’t supposed to tell you anything, Angel. Be grateful that you know as much as you do.”

“I’m glad that he told me!” Angel yelled back at you, “I’m glad that he told me everything that you two talked about! About how you’re going to live with your cousins. Did you really think that I was going to let that happen?”

“Fuck you, Angel!” you yelled. “You’re only here because you found out that I’m pregnant and you think that gives you some sort of hold on me. Well, it doesn’t! You made it clear that you don’t want anything to do with me. So I’m taking my baby and leaving!”

Angel’s face went pale, and he looked like a fish out of water. “You’re pregnant?” He mumbled. His eyes moved between your belly and your eyes a couple of times before resting on your belly.

“You said that Coco told you.” You whispered and took a step back when he snapped his eyes back up to yours.

“Coco knew before me?” He growled.

“You weren’t answering my calls, Angel!” you moved closer to him and pointed at him. “You told me to never come back to the scrapyard again, what was I supposed to do? You made it clear that you didn’t want me around so I’m trying to make that happen for you.”

“Damnit, y/n, you can’t leave,” Angel pleaded, “I need you here.”

“Could have fooled me!” You bit back.

The two of you stood and glared at each other in silence.

“Mija,” Felipe finally spoke up. “Why don’t you stay until the baby is born? Give Angel the chance to make it up to you. You haven’t even started packing yet and moving probably isn’t the best thing for you right now.”

Angel nodded in agreement. “Let me make it up to you, mi dulce.” He fluttered his eyes at you, and you found yourself agreeing to let him make it up to you.

“Good, good,” Felipe said and stood up from the couch. “Now that we have that settled, I’m going to head home.” He walked over to you and placed a kiss on your head. “I’ll stop by tomorrow, mija.” He walked over to Angel and pulled him into a hug. “No arruines esto, Ángel. _Don’t mess this up, Angel._ ” Angel nodded and watched as Felipe walked to his truck.

“You can leave too, Angel. We can finish this tomorrow,” You said as you moved over to the door and waited for him to leave.

“I’m not leaving, mi amor,” he said before he plopped down on the couch.

“Yes you are,” you argued. “You have your own house _and_ a trailer for you to sleep in. Go there and come back in the morning.”

“I’m good here,” he said with a smile before he laid himself down on the couch and closed his eyes. You scoffed and locked the door and headed back to your bedroom. You laid on your bed with your back to the door and closed your eyes. There was no way that you would get any sleep tonight.

About an hour had passed and you were still wide awake when you heard a knock on your bedroom door. You turned your head and watched as Angel cracked it open. You watched as he entered and moved to sit at the foot of your bed, but you stretched out so that he couldn’t and he laughed. He moved to the other side and laid down next to you. Without thinking, you moved closer to him, and he pulled you in, just like you had done hundreds of nights before. You laid your head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, the sound lulling you to sleep.

“I’m lost without you, y/n,” he whispered, “I thought that I was doing the best thing for both of us when I shut you out, but I really caused both of us so much pain. I fucked up, big time, and I hope that you can forgive me one day.”

You were silent for so long after that Angel thought you had fallen asleep. “I’m yours, Angel. Only yours.”


End file.
